


宴饮

by Nihilne



Category: Heat (1995)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihilne/pseuds/Nihilne
Summary: Vincent的梦。另一篇胡话。
Relationships: Vincent Hanna&Neil McCauley
Kudos: 3





	宴饮

地面上积着一层水。他们被塞在长条形的餐桌两侧，膨大起皱的皮肤相互推挤，像是洗碗池里泡胀了的几团纸。尼尔·麦考利仰面躺在桌上，双腿并拢，手掌朝上摊开。他全身上下的衣物都浸透了水，外套敞开着，衬衫紧紧贴在躯干上。海藻从纽扣之间的空隙里钻出来，那丛柔软的线在他的胸腹部舒展。  
我站在长桌的一端，举起餐刀。他睁开眼睛，本该是白色的地方渗着红，似乎快被什么东西撑破了。刀尖插进他的喉咙。

－－－－－

劳伦在后视镜里咬吸管。她叼着那截塑料管子，纸杯在她的手指间逐渐开始变形。一开始，它的中部缓慢地凹陷下去，然后盖子突然弹开。蓝色，绿色，灰白色，它们忽地一起涌出来。咸腥的液体一部分顺着掌缘爬进袖口，另一部分顺着歪斜的杯壁断断续续地滴在裤腿上。她松开已经被咬扁了的吸管，吐出的泡沫像一团小小的云。我不知道我正带她去哪里，但油门已经被踩到底了，水刚好没过那个小平面。劳伦弯下腰，好像正在用袖子擦地。我试图让她不要去管车内积水的事，但她坐直身子，干脆利落地反手将杯子里剩余的液体泼了我一脸。

－－－－－

嗒。嗒。嗒。我知道你在看，麦考利先生，我知道你在看。眼睛，玻璃，玻璃，眼睛。祝你从那上面掉下来。我是尼尔·麦考利，六个小时以前被水泥地砸得粉碎，现在已经被僵硬的肌肉重新粘好了。附近的汉纳警督闻讯迅速赶到现场，他凑近的时候才不管有没有踩到那摊扩散成莫名其妙形状的液体呢。因为脊椎的缘故我坐不起来，但我直直抬起手臂还是勉强可以抓住他的袖子。我会把他扯近，然后建议他不要侧躺太久，鉴于红斑已经移到脸上了。你看够了吗？

－－－－－

我平躺在长条桌上。餐桌的两侧空椅子一把挨着一把，水滴顺着高而坚硬的椅背往下滑。昏黄的光在灯丝上发抖，阴影逡巡于角落之间。

水面轻柔地拍打桌腿。我能听到水被搅动的声音。麦考利站在离我较远的一端，下颌还挂着水珠。我慢慢坐起来，他审慎地前进了一小步，俯下身子，双手撑在桌面边缘。他垂下眼睛，扯掉一边袖扣上挂着的海藻。我顺着他的目光往下看，他手指上的皮肤已经被水泡得几乎要脱落了。然后麦考利抬起头问我:

“在水涨到没法坐之前，要不要先来杯咖啡？”

于是我们就一起喝了咖啡。

END


End file.
